


Do Malfoy's have siblings?

by SlySama



Series: Unfinished Works. [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama





	Do Malfoy's have siblings?

Author Note: Wolf speak is in italics and quotations. 

 

May 15th, 1998:   
‘Fuck’ The raven swore, staring at himself in the mirror in the moon illuminated night of the Infirmary, body covered in bandages, swathed in infirmary pyjamas and his emerald eyes circled by gold. 

November 31st, 2009: 

Dear Harry,  
It is difficult where to begin…   
But maybe I should start with a very big, I am sorry.   
I am very sorry for putting you through all this, sorry for everything from the moment that we met at my best friend’s 18th birthday party. 

I am not even sure how you ended up being invited? But I suppose you would have to know Azure, if so than I have no idea how we never met before then?   
Keeping you all too himself, that Azure. He was very friendly with you from what I recall of those times we spent together afterwards. He was very angry when he found out, about all of it. 

You probably didn’t see him angry, at least I hope, I’m sure he might have hit you and that wouldn’t have been pleasant for anybody. I’m not even 100% if he was angry with you, me, or himself. 

I’m digressing. 

I’m sure you had noble intentions when you realised I was off my face at the party, and realised I probably shouldn’t have been. I think you were a bit unstable yourself because when I convinced you not to take me home, you took me to your place instead, granted you took me to your second room, but the morning, I still…You were so upset in the morning and I do understand why—you were especially upset after finding out my age. 

For what it’s worth, I was just as surprised by yours. But I suppose, I wouldn’t put it passed Azure to know someone so older than him. 

My parents were furious when I got back home…They were even more furious when they found out about…this…Oh, Harry I’m…I’m not sure when this letter will reach you, I did acquire an Owl, with my parent’s reproachful stares as it was particularly difficult to get a hold of and even harder to sneak into the suite, but I hope this reaches you soon. 

But if it doesn’t… I heard my parent’s talking with the midwives and doctors; they don’t believe I have capable or responsible enough to do this myself as I am still young and as they are getting on in years and do not believe they will be able to either…And they are furious with you, and I should apologise for my mother I know, I am so sorry about that, but they are going put them up for adoption Harry. 

I think they might have already signed the paperwork.   
I know you won’t believe this, but it is true. I know you were responsible, I know I saw you put them on and I know I heard you whispering your spells, every-time but I believe this was the first time.   
The time adds up. 

I am so sorry,   
I thought you should know…I wanted to tell you sooner.   
Really, really apologetic, Aurora. 

Harry blinked at the letter scrunched between his fingers; they were trembling badly. He ignored the barn owl picking at his cooling bacon and dipping its beak into his half empty coffee mug for refreshment. He ignored his friend’s as they puttered around the kitchen so early in the morning, getting their own breakfast. 

They had all become rather early risers and the pattern had never really vanished. His friends were staying at his home, at Grimmauld Place, for the time being until Ron could save up enough of his earnings to buy the house over the hill from his parents; he didn’t want to be very far from them. 

Hermione acquiesced. 

‘Harry?’ The sound of a full coffee mug being placed onto the table with a plate of toast made him jump out of trance more than the voice of one of his friends—which sounded rather concerned, perhaps she’d been saying something? He blinked and lifted his head from the crumpling letter, hands still shaking and emerald eyes glassy and unresponsive as he continued to read the words as he stared at the brown eyes and found the concerned blue behind her, near the toaster and leaning against the counter for his toast. 

The words were barely making any sense, blurring in his vision and his mind. 

‘Harry, are you alright?’ 

He blinked again at Hermione and smiled tightly as he stood, letter still in hand. ‘I’m going out…’ and then he left the kitchen, hands clenching around the doorframe and pressing into the wall as he walked down the hallway. They clenched on the stair-rail as he ascended to his room for his winter cloak; after all, it was blurring into December and it was a bit chilly outside. 

On his ascend of the stairs he came into a slightly better mindset, a slightly more put together individual, so he caught the brief words of his best mate, Ron Weasley, wondering to Hermione if their friend was okay as he descended the staircase and headed out the front door, jumping into his trainers. He went a few paces down the cooled and deserted street before pausing before a blank car space—here he quickly darted his eyes around before flicking his wand, which he had mended with the Elder wand which he now kept in a locked box deep in the back of his wardrobe and not snapped in half and at the bottom of the Hogwarts ravine. He wasn’t stupid, why would he snap such a powerful and ancient wand, even it was dangerous? Locked up it couldn’t harm anyone. He then stepped into the modified muggle car that appeared, that he had paid a pretty penny for but was so worth it as he now had his license thanks to Hermione’s badgering and he hated wizarding travel as it almost always made him sick. 

This beauty had been modified with barely legal means, but it drove well, and no one bothered him about it. He turned on the ignition as he shut the door and drove with his wand buzzing on the passenger seat, trying to locate Aurora Evans. 

He almost accelerated on the Highway BEFORE pressing his Invisibility Compass—his own invention—but pulled back in time to slam the “button” a bit rougher than necessary. He was in a really BIG hurry. If this was all true and he didn’t believe that the girl would lie. When he pulled up in the parking lot of “John Radcliffe Hospital Women’s Centre”, it dawned on Harry that the girl he had met when they were both drunk at a party almost an entire year ago, wasn’t lying in the slightest; not if she was here and since Harry had perfected his own “Point me” that could even call upon someone with barely the smallest hint of magic in their veins, he knew he was in the right place as it buzzed on his passenger seat. 

It pained him to think about her as a child, as it was one of the reasons he had stopped dating her because he’d felt really guilty with each passing day, and after almost losing an ear to her Mother’s rage, but she was a really healthy child and this place was where you went when you were expecting. 

Swallowing his anxiety Harry turned off the ignition, pocketed his wand finishing the spell on it, stepped out of the car, locked the car, smoothed down his clothes and trudged with wobbly legs toward the looming building remembering that meeting her parents had been a fundamentally bad idea. 

‘Can I help you, sir?’ 

‘UH…’ Harry’s eyes couldn’t stop looking around the lobby he’d just walked into. It was filled with all sorts of pictures of babies and had quite a few wandering family members and women clearly waiting for their turn to give birth; some had toddlers on their laps, fussing. ‘UM…Yes. Yes, uh, I’m under the impression that there is a…young girl…here by the name of Aurora Evans? She contacted me recently with the news that she was staying here.’ 

The receptionist blinked at him and then distinctly started to scowl at him as she punched away on the keyboard in front of her with her fingernails. His eyes widened at the aggressiveness and he gulped for the furious actions. ‘You are then…?’ She questioned, her tone degrading. 

‘Harry…’ The receptionist stared pointedly. ‘…Harry Potter.’ He finished. 

‘The irresponsible one then, I assume?’ She continued to stare pointedly, one fingernail raised and pointed accusingly at him. 

‘If you mean, am I the Father, then yes, I am.’ Harry bit into his tongue hard enough to have a metallic taste envelope his mouth. If he said something more than that and snarked at the rude receptionist, he’d probably be tossed out on his ear and barred from entering to see Aurora, let alone ever entering the building again…not that…he planned to come here anytime soon again. He fiddled with his hands below the counter and waited, watching attentively the sharp-eyed receptionist jab away at the keyboard again with her blood-red fingernails aggressively—they almost reminded Harry of Rita Skeeter’s claws. 

He reared back his upper body slightly when her eyes, piercing and black framed by pink wire frames slid back to him sharply. If he was honest…Her entire profile screamed prodigy or RELATIVE of Rita Skeeter. ‘I.D please.’ Her hand flew out and banged upside down on the counter, causing him to jerk before fumbling for his wallet and his Driver’s License. 

Placing the laminated card into her upturned palm he watched with trepidation and a bit of satisfaction when the black eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open slightly in bewilderment. His Driver’s License had been a full license since he’d turned 18 for various reasons that he found out when he’d turned 17 like Sirius had added him as an heir before he’d “passed away” back in Harry’s fifth year, unbeknownst to him of course and so he had Black written on his License. He was a LORD apparently since he was the only member of the Potter family left and by extension the Peverell’s, as he was apparently descended from Ignotus. He supposed seeing this might widen some eyes as generally you don’t come across a Lord in this day and age, especially in Muggle England. He didn’t particularly like the titles so ignored them until he had to acknowledge them.   
Lord Harry James Peverell Black Potter.   
Height: 182   
D.O.B: 31.07. 1980 England.   
Which obviously would make him 27 now. The receptionist coughed, rummaged around her workspace a moment and then slammed the laminated card back to the counter for him to re-pocket. ‘Well…’ She said, soundly HIGHLY sceptical. ‘I am sorry, LORD Potter but I won’t be telling you her room number as you have been black listed from this hospital, as it happens. So, given that, please leave now before I call security.’ Her tone was seriously condescending. 

Harry’s eyebrow rose before he scowled in annoyance. ‘Black listed? How? I’ve never even been here before. How on earth could I be blacklisted?’ 

‘A recent development then Mister Potter, I’m sure.’ Harry didn’t miss the revert but didn’t care so continued to listen to snooty voice. ‘I don’t care whether or not you’ve been here before, frankly I don’t think I ever will. If you do not leave, right now, I will call security to escort you out and if that does not work, Mister Potter, I will call the police to do it for you.’ She held out her claws toward the glass sliding doors and stared at him with an insincere smile. 

Harry stared back blankly before he mimicked her smile and leaned across the counter, toes of his shoes touching the marbled floor as he reached and grabbed for the computer screen. He thanked that she had in fact left the numbers and names of every young pregnant woman stretched across it. He kept his grasp firm as he searched out Evans, Aurora and the room number. The receptionist trying to claw it from his grasp that she even ended up gauging a deep mark into his hand that he quickly snatched back as it drew forth blood and sealed itself; he wiped the access on his dark jeans and ran down the corridor with the number firmly imprinted on his retinas. 

He was in a sprint, jacket flying behind him and feet thumping on the marble as he heard the shouts behind him, echoing down the polished hallway. Skidding to a halt when he came to 236 he backtracked quickly to 233 as he heard them nearing his location, shouting their anger. He slammed the large sliding door closed, whipped his wand out and spelled the door before turning and leaning against it, breathing harshly and smiling through it at the Snow-haired girl sitting up and blinking astonishingly at him. Her eyebrows appeared to be in conflict as to be incredulous or amused at his appearance. 

‘Hi.’ He breathed, leaning forward as a bang resounded against the thick metal and followed with a rattle of the handle and confused and angry shouts of “OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT, SIR.” And, “WHY THE HELL WON’T THIS THING OPEN?!” And, “YOU DO NOT HAVE PERMISSION TO BE IN THERE, SIR!” 

‘…Hi. I’m not sure that was entirely necessary…’ She breathed, staring. 

‘It was actually. Otherwise, I’d either have been thrown out as your parents apparently were able to black list me or I’d have to stun some very annoyed orderlies and probably have to explain to the ministry why there were suddenly un-spelling a bunch of muggle doctors from comas. It would not be a pleasant conversation…’ He shook his head, taking a deep breath. ‘…There wasn’t any way I was going to miss you giving birth to my children, you did right as if there were more than one…’ He was mumbling now and staring up through his eyelashes. She was staring at him sadly and her hand and head moved to the right of him, he followed. ‘Oh…’ She could probably hear the disappointment. ‘…You already have…’ He said, stepping up to the bassinet holding to very tiny babies. He clutched the rim as he stared down at them swathed in pink and blue with similarly coloured pacifiers in their tiny mouths and their crowns of white, eyes blissfully closed and blanket of white edged with gold laced around their shifting feet. 

When his vision blurred that he had to take off his glasses to scrub them, he sniffed, cleared his throat and whispered with such an awed quality he could quite believe he’d spoken it, ‘They’re so beautiful, Aurora.’ There was a such pang in his chest. This had always been something he’d wanted, a family to call his own and now that he actually had it he couldn’t quite believe it. But there they were, new, and beautiful and strong. Two of them. 

‘They have your eyes, you know…You’ll see.’ Her voice was small from the bed as he turned to spy her sitting up in the rumpled blankets, her long hair now in a ponytail and her thin black frames framing her silver eyes and long white lashes. Her throat was closing around the words and her eyes were watering, he could see.   
Every time the raven stared at her, he would swear to anybody she reminded him of a Malfoy with her white hair and her silver eyes. He always paused on the thought and he’d had the thought thousands of times. 

He wasn’t sure, but couldn’t it be possible that she was? She had magic though it was miniscule that she had not received a letter for Hogwarts and she herself believed she was a squib like her adopted parents. That being something else, she was adopted, so couldn’t her real parents be the Malfoy’s, tossing her aside because she wasn’t worthy enough to be a part of them when she was born? 

When he had realised, he had quickly told her and coached her in first year magic. She grew stronger with each bit of magic she performed but it took her time to learn them let alone practically doing them. 

He was blindly staring. 

Her magic had been something that had drawn Harry back to her after he was sure he had taken her virginity. After he had slept with his friend’s best friend; he knew Azure had been angry, though not extensively for what reason and had in fact been hit by Azure for sleeping with her—he understood the man’s avoidance now too. He had so many reservations when they had been dating, he had in fact, had Hermione’s reprimanding tones echoing inside his brain the entire time, though unbeknownst to her because he was sure he would hear no end of reprimanding for being in an 11-year age gap relationship. 

‘…Do they?’ He eventually asked, shaking himself out of his thoughts and tuning back in to turn his head to his twins, brushing raven hair out of his frames. He stared for a minute, intense, before the twins seemed to sense they were being stared at and opened their eyes their mouths moving around the pacifier. They did INDEED have similar eye colours, though they weren’t identical to his own. 

His little girl had the most beautiful glistening jade orbs he had ever seen that seemed to shift to silver as she turned her head. He had never seen eye colours do this before and believed it might either be some new mutation or simply her magic; he could feel the amazing power radiating from them, even at such a young age. He would have carefully watch them with their underage magic. 

His little son had equally beautiful glistening eyes, he saw as he replaced the pacifier back in his daughter’s mouth distractedly with an indulgent smile. They were emerald green, just like Harry’s but a closer inspection showed you that his liberal ring was in fact a brilliant silver. 

‘Partially.’ He whispered. 

‘What?’ She asked, sounding confused. 

‘They aren’t the same, hers turn silver at different angles.’ He pointed to each without staring at Aurora, whispering down at them. ‘And his have a liberal ring of silver, it appears we’ve given them BOTH our eye colours to some degree. They are very beautiful, aren’t you?’ He smiled at them, reaching in smoothing a hand over their tummy’s and their wispy full head of snow locks. ‘They’re almost ethereal, I would even say they were, if I didn’t know any better.’ ‘I didn’t know I could make such beautiful offspring.’ He said awed, turning with a serene and surreal smile. 

She chuckled, a hand over her mouth below her reddened cheeks as he acclaimed this her fault entirely. ‘You’re handsome, you know.’ Her smile didn’t falter, her head moving to stare above Harry’s. He turned his head upwards to see there was a clock ticking away the time at 5:30 am. ‘There isn’t much time, eventually, they WILL make themselves away in, right? You can’t hold them off forever, we can’t.’ She started to frown, her silver eyes moving to the firmly closed door. 

He blinked, pushing his own glasses up his nose. ‘I know but when I do open that door, Aurora, these two are coming with me. If they are just going to be taken away from you…I won’t have them being taken away from me, or from you, and given to strangers, whether they want children or not. They are my family. They are mine. They are ours, not someone else to have. I didn’t give permission for that and neither did you.’ He took a heavy breath. ‘I know, for all to see you had a wonderful life with your parents but when I was given to my RELATIVES they treated me like I didn’t exist and when they weren’t able to do that, they treated me like I wa their personal slave. I was a burden to them, not a gift, not family. I was hidden away when we had guests and neighbours, told not to make any noise. I will not have my children put in a stranger’s hands where anything could happen. I simply can’t. Besides, as legal parent and in possession of quite a sum of money, not that I care to brag about it, they can live a comfortable life without worrying about working a day in their lives, without wanting for anything, not that of course I’ll raise to believe anything like that. I won’t have my children turn into brats.’ He bit his lip, unsure about asking but asking anyway. ‘…You could always come with me?’ 

Aurora started to shake her head, hair falling out of it’s tie. ‘I can’t do that Harry, and I don’t think you mean that either. I don’t believe my parents are right about what they’re doing but I don’t believe their…entirely…wrong. I have school to attend for another year and I want to go to college and I want to find a stable job. I don’t think I COULD hand being a mother to one child let alone two right now….’ She was still shaking her head, her eyes on her hands clasped before her. ‘I think it’s best you take them, as I don’t want that for them either, especially when their other parent is right here, he’s capable, MORE than capable and would be a perfectly splendid father. They should go with you, they’re your family. You want them. I’m not saying I don’t! I do! But they are yours, Harry, as far as I am concerned you’d make a better parent right now then I would…’ She breathed, sniffling a little but didn’t wipe her eyes. ‘I do want to give these to them though, as they were mine and I’m under the impression they were gifted to me by my biological mother as a parting gift when I was given away.’ She leaned across to the side table and clasped a small box which shone a pair of emerald green earrings. 

Harry stood forward to take them. ‘I’ll give these to them now, but Aurora, I live in London, I can easily come to you whenever you would like to see them and surely, your PARENTS—he growled—couldn’t do anything about that? You are still there Mother and have every right to see them, despite not living with them. I am not simply going to allow you shut yourself entirely out of their lives, no matter how young or busy you are.’ He finalised his words with a finite nod as he spun around, taking the earrings from the box and rolling them in his palm. 

AS they were still young, and he could do it painlessly with his own spell, he would prefer to do it now. He was confident it would not hurt as he had done his own ear and had gotten permission to do his Godson’s ears some time ago. His own emerald dragon tooth glinted under the lights as he murmured under his breath, stepping to the bassinet, took his daughters ear under his hand with the jewel sitting in his palm and watched, slightly pained as her little body did a little jerk but she was fine, no cry, no pain, and the jewel glittering in her left ear. 

He turned to his son and did the same to his left, rubbing the soft and supple flesh of his reddened cheek as he let out a little whimper. ‘Is he?’ She sounded concerned, so he turned and smiled, ‘They’re fine and looking even more ethereal with your beautiful earrings.’ 

He did have a thought, ‘Um, Aurora, do they have names?’ 

She looked embarrassed, ‘No.’ 

‘Hm. Well, alright, before this door comes heavily falling to the ground as I do believe they have something that might well do that beyond it, we are naming them now, together.’ 

She frowned, ‘I don’t hear anything…not even shouts anymore.’ 

‘Silencing spell.’ He shrugged. ‘I didn’t want them upset.’ He pointed. ‘Now, Aurora, you are going to name our daughter first and give our son his middle name, I will do the reverse.’ He smiled, spun and wheeled the bassinet to her side. ‘Any ideas? I’m sure you’ve thought about names for the nine months that I knew absolutely nothing?’ he laughed at her pained expression of guilt and smiled to show he meant nothing by it. 

‘…A few…’ She mumbled. ‘I did kind of settle on one for her…’ She smiled tentatively and waited for his answer. He nodded, raising an eyebrow. 

‘Yeah, what is it?’ 

‘Eridanus; the river constellation.’ She said. 

Harry nodded, thinking that that couldn’t be a weird coincidence, surely? ‘I can see that. River. Nice. Why a constellation, if I can ask?’ 

‘I take Astronomy at night school and I’m in Astronomy club. I love stars, always have, apparently.’ She smiled. ‘Do I need any other reason? You name your children after something you like, right?’ 

Harry shook his head, mind turning that over. ‘Not at all. I like stars too, my Godfather’s name was Sirius and yes, you do name them something you like. So, how about for our little Cherub here in the pink be known as River Lily, Eridanus Lily?’ He wanted to add Evans but wasn’t sure about putting in his Mother’s entire maiden name and so nodded to her negative reaction when he tentatively asked. 

‘Just Potter, Harry. It’s enough to able to name them like this and be able to see them from time to time instead of never being able too.’ She took them the moment Harry thought to do so and stared down at them clutching at her as she continued, ‘How about for our little cherub in the blue? What shall his name be?’ The little angel gurgled as if he knew perfectly well they were talking about him and Harry couldn’t help chuckling alongside his previous lover. 

‘Oh.’ She seemed to come to some revelation and he jumped. ‘I didn’t mention and I’m not sure it matters much but Eri is the oldest and he is the youngest.’ 

He nodded, staring hard at the little bundle that had in fact actually latched onto a peaking breast beneath a hospital gown. His sister had done the same and Harry flushed slightly, eyes intensely remaining on his son. ‘How about…Aurea? It means Golden in Latin and I think I see a little golden halo above him, just like his sister.’ 

‘It’s perfect, Harry, then let’s see, Aurea Sagitta Potter. Golden Arrow.’ 

‘Ohhh, I like that.’ Harry laughed before swinging his head to the door. There had been an exceptionally loud bang to resonate through his skull, slicing straight through the wards. He even saw the door bow inwards. ‘I think. We should hurry with our goodbyes now. That door is not going to last much longer with whatever they have out there. Is there anything else you want to say or do?’ he questioned. 

‘They were born at 4:30 and 5:00 am of today, October 31st, 2009.’ Harry blinked. ‘Eri is the eldest twin and Rea is the youngest, I said that already. Um, when I was younger, much younger, I used to have some issues with breathing, asthma I believe, I did hear some talking, so you might want to watch Rea for that. I shouldn’t have to mention you should watch them both for failing eyesight as we both possess that and I do have some allergies to chocolate and plums, if you want to look out for those as well, I’m not sure if allergies are passed on to the offspring.’ 

Harry blinked again, ‘Rora, you would make a fine Mother. I promise to watch them with everything I have.’ He jumped again as he felt another bang, this one echoing and making the silencing and locking spells waver. He smiled in return to her grateful smile and flushing cheeks, the tears sparkling at the corners of her beautiful eyes. ‘I promise Rora, I promise to raise them well and come to you, with the hope that your parents will back the FRACK OFF and not resort to some stupid and unrealistic restraining order against me.’ 

Her laugh was watery this time as she brought her hand up to scrub at her eyes, push a wayward strand behind her and take a moment to adjust her glasses. She stared at him in acceptance and flicked her eyes to the door as it bowed again. She reached with Eridanus. ‘Go.’ 

Harry nodded, conjured to carriers, gently took each babe and buckled them in securely with separate blankets that were similar to the large one; which he tucked and shrunk into his pocket. He felt it was precious to Aurora and that she wanted them to have it as she continued to silently watch, tears in her eyes, hands clutching the bedspread. Once down, he pushed them toward her for one last kiss, then gave his own kiss to the corner of her mouth as he hurried to the door. Unfortunately, he had to go out this way. He took a heavy breath, let it out and flicked his hand sharply at the door around a carrier. 

It fell straight to the floor. The door. 

Harry cringed, flinching as all eyes turned to him. He clutched the carriers when their stares turned to acknowledgement and turned nasty. Worst of all was that Aurora’s LOVING parents were among them. 

‘Big Hammer.’ He said, eyebrows raised as he aimed it at the fireman. 

‘YOU!’ 

Harry groaned, quickly mumbling a muffliato downwards. ‘Me.’ 

‘WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!’ 

‘Taking my children home?’ He questioned, beginning to frown. 

‘You. You’re. No. No you are not. Those babies do not belong to you. We’ve already signed the papers as Aurora’s legal guardians. Their rightful parents will be here in 15 minutes to collect them.’ 

Harry twitched. His magic flaring angrily. He stepped forward menacingly, stepping into the unworthy grandfather’s personal space. He growled animalistic into his sweating face, uncaring about being nice to the old man anymore. ‘Parents? RIGHTFUL PARENTS?! I’M their parent! AURORA is their PARENT! I am taking MY children and considering that I am LEGALLY and ADULT being 27 and LEGALLY their FATHER, I have more AUTHORITY than you do, so back off and back down because I am taking them and there is literally NOTHING you can do about it.’ He went to step past but someone grabbed at his arms. 

‘How dare you yell at me, you cradle-snatching pervert!’ 

Harry twitched again. ‘Oh, call me anything you wish, SIR, but since I have been an adult since I was seventeen and independent since I was old enough to walk thanks to some pretty shitty relatives of mine that I’d rather not talk about, nor care to tell you about, I have my own BUSINESS since I was 19 and definitely have enough money to let them live comfortably for the rest of their lives even way after me, hell their grandchildren will be still living comfortably point of fact, and these are my BIOLOGICAL children. BACK THE FUCK OFF!’ He suddenly screamed, pushing the men holding him back with cries as his magic lashed out at them. 

‘Oh.’ He paused and turned halfway down the polished hall, ignoring the people as they turned to face him, to follow him that had halted and those that were scrubbing at themselves because of his magic. Though he felt his magic should have lashed out at Mister Evans. ‘You can get a lawyer, you can try, try I dare you and you’ll find yourself digging your into the dirt so far like an Emu that you’ll believe you’ve been buried alive after you’re humiliated. Goodbye.’ He spun back on his heel and walked angrily down the rest of the hall to the lobby. He scowled and smiled mockingly at the shocked receptionist with her hand in the air and her mouth wide open and hurried from the building to the carpark where he clipped his twins in, spelled the carriers for extra security, climbed into his seat, turned the ignition and drove back home with huffing breaths and eyes that were feral. 

As he pulled up at his parking spot, took the twins out, locked and re-hid the car, walked to the house, up the stairs, and through the door he had considerably calmed down. As he walked down the hallway that no longer contained Mrs Black’s portrait, finally able to remove her with the help of her great nephew a few years back, Harry paused as he heard a squeal followed by several people rushing into the barely wide enough hallway to bar his way to the kitchen.   
He blinked in astonishment. ‘What…are you all doing in my house this early in the morning?’ 

‘It’s real!’ Squeal. ‘It’s true!’ 

Harry reared back, his foot dropping back behind him. ‘What?’ 

‘I don’t understand it but, CONGRATS Harry!’ His back was thumped on as one of the carriers were taken from his arms despite his attempt to take it back from the taller male. 

‘What, wait, Ron, what…?’ He questioned, hand still outstretched. What the hell was going on here so early in the morning? 

‘Oh honestly, stop saying “what” Harry. Everyone got here a little over a half hour ago, pretty soon after you left in fact. Don’t you remember we were going to plan this morning for more of Ron and I’s wedding?’ he stared, processing. Nodding slowly. ‘We were sitting at the kitchen table and all of a sudden a note from the Ministry flew in. The Owl is still in there.’ She pointed. 

‘It’s trying to eat Pig, I swear!’ Ron yelled as he disappeared into the kitchen. 

Harry almost laughed at Ron’s echoing shout but bit his lip when his body started to move forward against his will; he was being pushed by the Weasley Twins who were staring down at him with large grins. His other carrier had disappeared at some point and his hand twitched around the empty space as he looked around for his missing baby. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed Mrs Weasley had it and her cheeks had spotted with pink as she stared inside, walking toward the kitchen to congregate. 

‘Yes well, Pig is rather small, Ronald. Anyway, the note said you had to sign some papers and I believe the Owl is waiting to take it back to the Ministry. Harry why didn’t you tell us you were expecting?!’ She even smacked him reproachfully. 

He stared, opening his mouth and then closing it secondly as he was pushed into a vacant chair around his own marbled kitchen table. His newborns sat in their carriers on the table with everyone’s faces peering down at them; it must be a fright but they weren’t crying. He stood up to stare himself and smiled as their eyes immediately found his. ‘I didn’t know…’ He shook his head with his words as he pushed his frames back up his nose, lowering his hands for his fingers to be grabbed by wanderings hands and sharp tipped nails. He’d have to ask Molly if there was a spell to trim them or if he needed to cover them so they didn’t hurt themselves. 

‘How could you not know, dear?’ 

‘She wasn’t my girlfriend anymore…Molly. We were friends but we hadn’t spoken in months, for various different reasons. I didn’t ask but I expect her parents had been keeping her pretty long key with who he talked to when they found out, and pretty sure they barred her from actually contacting me to tell me as they hate my guts.’ He shook his head in disgust. ‘They even went as far as to “Blacklist” me from the hospital in a vain attempt to stop me from getting to my babies in time.’ His voice was a growl. ‘They had every intention to give my twins up for adoption without either of our consent.’ He laughed humourlessly and smiled kindly down at his newborns. ‘So…I took them.’ 

‘Harry…Why would they hate you so much? Are they religious?’ It was Hermione. 

‘You know…I don’t know…’ He shrugged uncaringly and shook his head before sitting back down in his chair and turning to face his know-it-all best friend. ‘I only know that they didn’t like that I’d slept with their daughter. I even got coaxed into meeting them once, against my best judgement, I went, it was a really bad idea, I almost lost my ear to her mother.’ 

‘Your ear, mate?’ 

Harry nodded at Ron, ‘Mm. Her mother threw a vase at me. I ducked but it hit the wall behind me and shattered. The pieces nicked my ear, I’m just lucky.’ He turned to George guiltily and smiled sheepishly. George waved it off and poked his finger through the hole in the side of his head. Slightly disturbing but used to it Harry simply raised an eyebrow in disbelief at George’s answering words. 

‘Comes in handy sometimes, doesn’t it Fred? You’d be surprised.’ He chuckled. 

‘Interesting…’ 

‘But Harry, for them to just…’ It was clearly hard for Hermione to understand. Harry heaved a breath as he looked down at the papers spread across the table from the Ministry and the Owl that picking at cold scraps. Obviously, these had all been read already. He summoned a self-inking quill and spread them so he could see each paper clearly and stared to write as he listened to Hermione rant. 

After 10 minutes of Hermione’s voice in his ear, he sighed and slammed down the quill, causing her to thankfully pause and then shoved the paper he’d just finished into her face. ‘There.’ He practically spat the word into his friends face as she grabbed the paper from his fingers, eyes scanning intensely. 

Ministry of Magic.   
Official Birth certification of the Daughter (Heiress) and Son (Heir) of Potter. 

Name: Eridanus Lily Potter.   
D.O.B: 31.11.2009   
Time of Birth: 4 am.   
Location: John Radcliffe Hospital Women’s Centre, Delivery Suite Room 233.   
Town/City/Country: Headington, Oxford, England. 

Name: Aurea Sagitta Potter.   
D.O.B: 31.11.2009   
Time of Birth: 5 am.   
Location: John Radcliffe Hospital Women’s Centre, Delivery Suite Room 233.   
Town/City/Country: Headington, Oxford, England. 

(Monozygotic Twins)

Mother: Aurora Cissa Evans [ ]  
Father: Lord Harry James Peverell Black Potter

Maternal Grandparents:   
[ ]   
Penelope and Hansel Evans. 

Paternal Grandparents:  
DECEASED.   
Lily and James Potter. 

Secondary and so-forth Guardians in case of Incapability:   
Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.   
Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott.   
Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. 

MINISTRY SEALED!!   
This authentic magically sealed Birth Certification of Monozygotic Heiress and Heir Potter’s will be archived in the Birth Records Department of the British Ministry of Magic under strict restricted access. No one other than the sole carer of these twins, Lord Harry James Peverell Black Potter, and the Archivist in charge with strict access will have permission to access these documents unless given strict permission, as the Mother is underage in the eyes of the law. 

Under NO circumstances are the adoptive parents of “Aurora Evans” to be given access to this archive under the strict authority of Harry Potter. If such a case arises the archivist must come to Harry Potter and let him know. 

Lord Harry James Peverell Black Potter. 

Harry watched his friend intensely, his body tense until her eyes finished scanning the inked text, her hands lowering the paper as her brown eyes levelled on him and her mouth opened silently. He nodded, waiting for it, knowing it was coming. He bit his tongue practically in half, seeing the cog turning and being over-oiled in there. He held himself arrow straight as he turned on his seat to properly face the bookworm; his hands between his spread thigh and clenching on the rim of his chair. He nodded again, almost urging her to unfreeze and scream at him the way she clearly wanted too. 

Thankful he still had a muffliato around his children as she breathed shakily, working herself up, closed her eyes for a split second, opened her mouth and he reared back before realising he was playing to it. 

‘HARRY JAMES POTTER!!’ 

He cringed, eyes closing and head falling back and slightly to side. Hermione’s chest heaved beneath her pink sweater as she stood from her kitchen chair at her shout, standing over him she opened her mouth again, glaring at him and yelled straight into his paled face. ‘Underage?! Underage? HOW UNDERAGE?!’ He hoped he held back the whimper he whispered up at her. 

‘…Fifteen…’ 

She blinked. Blinked again. And again. His teeth bared themselves in grimace. ‘Fifteen…Fifteen…FIFTEEN HARRY?!’ He unconsciously pushed the chair back with his feet as he reared back from her, the chair scraping on the polished tiles. He was sure he had felt a bit of spittle that time land on his face; she was closer, her hands on her hips as he cracked open his eye to spy her. 

She started to straighten and frown, turning with Harry when Ginny asked a reasonably confused sounding question as she stared into the carriers. ‘How come they aren’t crying?’ 

Opening both eyes and slowly pushing himself into a standing position, now that he could, he pushed Hermione backwards, her shoulders shaking beneath his hands. He dropped his hands almost immediately and turned his attention to Ginny and the twins whose heads were pressed together and practically on top of his twins. ‘Muffliato.’ His voice was docile. ‘…Hermione…I know it doesn’t make a lick of difference or anything…’ It grew quieter, his head remaining on his babies. He was afraid to look elsewhere, let alone Hermione and Molly Weasley. ‘…But she is SIXTEEN now and I do feel immensely guilty about having sex with her, in fact the first time wasn’t intentional in the slightest and it was incidentally the one that got her pregnant…’ his voice was barely existent now, barely a whisper. 

‘No. It doesn’t mean anything. The fact remains you still slept with an innocent child Harry. She’s ELEVEN years younger than you for Merlin’s sake. She was only being BORN when you were heading off to Hogwarts and thwarting Voldemort for the first time! That’s irresponsible and stupid, not to mention ILLEGAL. The fact you dated her afterwards Harry, just makes that worse.’ She was shaking her head as Harry finally turned to face her, her own words now quiet but no less damning for it. She sat down, continuing to shake her head at him in disappointment. ‘Is it really any wonder that her Mother had wanted to hurt you? You slept with her precious daughter and baby, Harry. Is it really any wonder they wanted to give those two a proper and responsible home?’ 

Harry’s face immediately contorted, ‘I am a proper home.’ His voice was growl. ‘I may not have much experience with babies beyond my Godson, but isn’t it like that with every new parent? They learn along the way? I have everything these two could ever want and more, and I love them, I already deeply love them. There was no way I every allow those two to take away my family just because they are Aurora’s parents, scrap that ADOPTED parents. The twins aren’t even their REAL grandkids, they have no rights.’ 

‘Harry I wasn’t trying too…’ 

‘You were.’ It was a lower growl, showing the gold around his pupil he quelled the look she was showing in her stubborn eyes and they lowered, hands up lowly. 

‘UH, hold on, you said it was an accident you slept with her in the first place. How?’ 

Harry turned to Ginny, ‘I want to my friend’s 18th Birthday, and yes I do have friends that young Hermione, shut up. I was the oldest their granted but I’ve known Azure since I was seventeen and before that becomes something else Hermione, there hasn’t been anything between us except a few kisses and he was the one that did that, not me, but he did make me realise I was Bisexual. We kept in touch, and frankly, I’m not sorry we did. Azure and Aurora are bosom buddies and I’ve no idea how I hadn’t met her before then, but she was at the party and obviously without the knowledge given to her parents that their would in fact be alcohol there. She was off her face and before you say something like I took advantage of her.’ Harry quickly turned to Hermione, hearing an intake of breath. She shut her mouth with a snap at his stare. ‘I didn’t. I took her back to my house, in London, yes, but I had good intentions. I took her to the second bedroom to rest it off before I took her home where she should have been, but I passed out maybe 20 minutes later in my own room and next thing I know, considering I was a bit over the limit myself, we’d slept together.’ He sighed, scrubbing his hand through his strands. 

‘I was upset in the morning, especially when I’d found out she was only fifteen.’ He rubbed the back of his head this time and sat heavily back down, looking at the tabletop. He’d never wanted to tell his friends any of this. 

Her voice was soft, ‘But you kept in touch…’ 

‘Yes…And I dated her for a bit after that, yes, but I steadily grew guiltier as I realised more and more how young she was and eventually I realised I really shouldn’t be doing it and it was pretty disastrous for my health considering the one time I met her parents. That really was a bad idea, but she’d convinced me. I’m sure if she hadn’t quickly gotten in the way and told me to leave BOTH her parents would have murdered me or I would have had to do something I didn’t want too. It wasn’t to far from when I’d decided to stop, and I guess when she had found out or started to show or something and she either told her parents or they found out, as that was when we’d lost contact. It sort of just fell apart…But we are still friends and I am still friends with Azure, in fact he did contact me a week ago with a message I couldn’t decipher, NOW I get the message. He such an idiot.’ He shook his head and grasped at his hair again before pushing his glasses back up his nose as they slipped down. 

‘So, you dated a muggle and are friends with a muggle? Isn’t that hard, mate?’ 

Hermione’s features morphed at Ron’s words and Harry raised his eyebrows in a “Seriously mate, you’re that stupid to say something like that around your future wife who is Muggleborn?” Harry did however answer quietly and half under his breath. ‘They aren’t muggles.’ 

‘They aren’t?’ Hermione asked, sounding surprised. 

‘No.’ He shook his head. ‘I realised Aurora had a little when we met and were dating, I was teaching her how to tap in and use it though it’s only basic first year stuff; she was under the impression she was a squib like her adopted parents. Azure on the other hand went to Illvermorny in America as his Father is American and wanted him to go there, his Mother didn’t mind so he went to school there, though they live in England.’ 

‘Oh.’ 

He nodded. ‘Any other questions, I suppose?’ 

‘Plenty.’ Harry heard the mocking title afterwards under their breaths and rolled his eyes theatrically when they bowed. ‘What should we ask first Georgie?’ 

‘Well Freddie, how about the one that everyone seems unsure about?’ 

‘You mean the one about their looks?’ 

‘That’s the one~’ 

‘Did you sleep with Malfoy’s sister?’ They chorused. 

‘Malfoy doesn’t have a sister, as far as I know.’ Harry murmured. 

‘Ah, that’s not an answer though is it Freddie? And if what you said is true then they could have tossed her because they didn’t think she possessed magic or they knew she had very little and weren’t worthy to be a part of the “illustrious” Malfoy Family.’ They both used quotations marks and stared at him pointedly. ‘You couldn’t have had the same thoughts?’ 

He looked elsewhere. 

‘Harry our man and our business partner, you, Your son and daughter look EXACTLY like little Malfoy’s; take a look.’ Harry was brought to his feet and his head shoved into the carriers, he rolled his eyes allowing it. 

‘I actually do KNOW what my children look like, thank you.’ He jerked away from their hands and put his own on his hips as he spun to face them. ‘Malfoy would have at least had to be 11 at the time of Aurora’s birth, if she were why would he never mention it? Not even now, and we’re friends and colleagues. It’s far enough away from the war for him to mention something like that.’ 

‘What if he’s ashamed of what his family did?’ 

Harry turned to face Hermione, ‘Seriously?’ 

‘Well, that WAS a normal pureblood tradition and wouldn’t be out of the Malfoy’s jurisdiction to do so if she didn’t have enough magic and was practically a squib. It’s Malfoy, it’s Malfoy now, he WOULD be ashamed, wouldn’t he?’ 

Harry looked to Ron and started to frown. ‘Aurora said those earrings our children now where were given to her by her biological Mother. Somehow I don’t see the Malfoy’s giving anything to the daughter they tossed aside, do you?’ ‘Besides, I don’t care and how the hell would I even be able to bring up a topic like that?’ 

‘You just ask, Harry.’ They tapped him on the shoulders as they chorused. Harry glared down at the table as he heard the twins words. 

‘Sure. Just ask. The prat would hit me.’ 

‘Should be used to that, by now, shouldn’t you?’ 

Harry huffed, ‘I don’t think I could simply just ask Malfoy something like that. Honestly, yeah, hi, Malfoy, pleasant day for work isn’t, we’ve got some pretty hard projects today, sorry I took them on without asking again, hey do you mind if I ask you something? Right, well, I just recently got a girl pregnant, HEAVY ENFORCISE ON THE GIRL and I was just wondering if you happen to have any siblings that look exactly like you but like ELEVEN years younger than you?’ He glared. ‘Oh yeah, that would be a totally pleasant conversation.’ 

‘Mm.’ 

The raven jerked, turning around slowly toward the doorway he swallowed. ‘Draco.’ 

‘Hello.’ He waved mockingly and his head slid sideways. ‘Well, first off, you took on other projects without asking me again when we’re already swamped?’ 

‘Um…’ He fiddled. 

‘Wonderful, idiot. Secondly, you sleep with children now?’ Harry quickly shook his head mouth snapping shut. ‘Mmhm. Well, if you want to really ask if I have a sister then that certainly wasn’t the way to do but…’ He took a heavy breath and let it out slowly, looking pained. He came into the room, stepped around Harry, pushing on his shoulder and took a long look at the twins. ‘Those earrings where did you get them?’ He didn’t turn around. 

‘Aurora.’ 

Malfoy’s body jerked. ‘Is that their Mother?’ 

‘Yes.’ 

‘Where did she get them?’ 

‘Her biological mother apparently, orphanage told her.’ 

Malfoy was nodding and sighing at the same time, reaching a hand into the carriers and having the hand clung to by the two infants inside. ‘If you want the entire story I suggest you wait to my Mother gets back in a month from holiday, and I think you should have Aurora accompany you on that day.’ 

‘Is she your sister?’ Harry asked. 

‘Probably.’ He said through teeth, turning and staring. 

‘Why do I need to ask your Mother, weren’t you there?’ 

He shook his head. ‘I got sick when she was born, when I came home she wasn’t there. I never asked because I knew I wouldn’t be given an answer and my Mother always walked in the opposite direction whenever I had tried. Father was always furious too. You learn.’ He swallowed. 

‘Oh.’ 

He nodded. 

‘Why did you come here today?’ suddenly having clarity. 

‘I needed your golden glass case.’ 

‘What for?’ Harry scowled. ‘Are you working?!’ His eyes wandered. ‘Malfoy!’ Harry snapped. ‘We don’t work on anything alone, that’s too dangerous!’ 

‘So is taking on more than we can handle moron!’ 

Harry growled. 

Draco blinked, coming closer, too close and Harry almost tripped backwards to backpedal from the blonde who grabbed at his triceps. His words were quiet, his supple lips barely moving an inch in company. ‘It’s not the full moon yet, right?’ 

‘No.’ Harry snapped. 

‘Your eyes have the golden ring and it’s as intense as then.’ 

Harry blinked, fluttering his eyelashes with a frown. 

‘And you’re growling, I know Lupin doesn’t do that often.’ 

‘I’m different.’ He grumbled. 

‘True.’ He acquiesced, head tilting sideways. 

Harry huffed. ‘Let go.’ 

He did, stepping back. 

‘Are you alright dear?’ 

‘I’m fine, Molly.’ 

‘I do have a question?’ She said. 

Harry nodded. 

‘Are you hurt?’ 

Harry blinked, ‘Hurt?’ 

‘Yes, dear, you’ve blood on your sleeve there.’ She pointed. 

He blinked down and rubbed across the dried blood, then pushed down his rolled-up sleeve to conceal the fact that he wasn’t in the slightest. He had never told more than was necessary, like his friends, Remus, Tonks and Teddy, Draco as he was his business party and had in fact actually been the one to drag him back to the castle, and Snape who was the one that supplied his potion every month with reluctant tolerance. 

‘Um, no, I must have just gotten a scratch or something, I’m fine.’ He didn’t want to worry anyone more than necessary. She’d worried when Bill had only gotten scratched, he’d gotten bitten. He knew Ron wasn’t very thrilled at not telling her but he understood Harry’s reasoning. He smiled at her and took the pitcher of Pumpkin Juice and an empty glass, poured and then gulped down the entire thing with a tight throat. It was hard to keep from his own unofficially adopted Mother but he didn’t want to burden her with his raw meat infliction. 

He felt was strange that she wasn’t mentioning anything about getting a teenager pregnant when he was eleven years her senior let alone that he had kissed and perhaps frotted a few with a teenager that was nine years his younger. But he let it drop because why bring it up, if she wasn’t? 

[ ][ ][ ]

January 2st, 2010. 

‘Uncle Harry! Can I stay?! Daddy! Can I stay?! MUMMY!! Can I stay?!!!!!!’ 

Harry chuckled as he rubbed across his roiling stomach, putting handing back the glass vial and closing his glistening eyes. It really did taste quite horrible and it never got any better, ‘You could always improve the taste you know.’ 

‘If I add anything it won’t be as effective.’ 

He huffed and placed a hand on his eight-year-old Godson’s currently brilliantly blue crown as he sat down in his favourite armchair and ignored Snape’s grumbles in the background, placing empty vials back into his potions satchel. 

‘I don’t think so Teddy Bear, I’m sorry.’ 

‘But I wanna!!’ He yelled, throwing Harry’s hand off and jumping into his lap, rather his stomach causing Harry to wheeze and shake a hand in the air at the boy’s parents, readjusting the now black haired, green-eyed youthful mischief maker. 

His parents still yelled despite him soundlessly saying he was alright. 

‘Teddy!’ 

‘Edward Remus Lupin that is no way to treat your Godfather!’ 

Harry almost laughed upon seeing the sour expression on the youths face but schooled his features into seriousness as he levered the boy’s chin up to see his golden circled iris. ‘Don’t anger your Mother, or your Father. Ted, I promise, when your bigger, when you’ve master that amazing birth-given gift of shapeshifting more than your features, you can come and hang out all you want on full moons with me and you old Dad alright? For now, that’s enough, it’s just too dangerous.’ He smiled to take the sting out of his words and kissed the mess of hair before it shook and the cheeks flushed. 

‘I honestly swear, pinkie swear and wand swear, Ted. Go home with Mummy now and take care of your cousins for me?’ He hadn’t had this confirmed yet, Narcissa was yet to return from her vacation to France but he’d gotten in the habit. ‘You’ll do a good job for me, won’t you?’ 

The head quickly bowed and nodded fervently, even with the pout on the lips. Those lips planted a kiss smack bang on Harry’s—which he blinked at in astonishment—before the child was jumping down and grabbing onto his Mother’s hand to walk to the kitchen where the babies would be collected; he gave a hug to his Father before doing so and then left with Dora and the twins. She was happy to take them for a few days, bless her, as his friends were in the last stages of finalising their wedding and were immensely busy. 

‘Ready cub?’

Harry shrugged, ‘I’ve been doing this for the last eleven years, but I’m never ready, I don’t expect you ever are either.’ He smiled tightly and stood. ‘Are you heading home, Professor?’ 

Snape heaved a sigh, ‘In a minute, I wish to ask you something.’ Harry blinked but nodded as he stood, shaking his head momentarily of the feeling that quickly overcame; it was, after all evening and the moon was rising. ‘Your twins…’ He almost seemed to swallow the words and choke on them. Harry almost laughed. ‘Both are very pale compared to you, aren’t they? Are you sure the child you slept with didn’t cheat on you?’ 

Harry growled, but not because Remus was in earshot but because of the wording and assumption the man was taking. He’d already gotten an earful from the man when he’d been told by Molly, and various other people because Harry had refused and put off telling the man, for various reasons. Though, he wasn’t sure why he’d been so worried, Nymphadora and Remus were a few years apart in age; he should have known the man wasn’t going to take it awfully bad but he had been disappointed that Harry had done a fifteen year old and gotten her pregnant no less. 

‘Pretty sure, she didn’t. She’s pretty pale herself, Professor.’ 

‘Hmm.’ He hummed. 

‘If you didn’t get a good enough look in the last month, they have similar eyes to me and I believe that is proof enough that they are mine, let alone their magic and if I wasn’t the only one that Aurora slept with.’ He grumbled. ‘She was young, Professor, I took her virginity. I know they’re mine, Severus.’ He smiled triumphantly at the shiver that raced up Snape’s spine at Harry saying his first name. ‘Now, shouldn’t you hurry and go. You are the only one still here…’ 

‘Have you forgotten so easily, that I am the one that locks you in unless Draco has been here all day with you?’ He scowled. 

‘Ah, well, then I suggest you hurry up and do that.’ He growled, showing elongated canines and golden-green eyes. They never changed beyond this.   
[ ][ ][ ]   
Harry growled as the door shut and the spells quickly enveloped the wood, silver and iron that trapped them into the basement of Number 12. Harry hated the basement but at least they had redecorated before using it after Remus had suggested it in confidence, when Harry had come to terms with his infliction. 

The moon couldn’t penetrate very much down here, so they weren’t as effected though they would transform regardless. Though, there did appear to be times when Harry did not and he would spend them lounging on the comfortable sofa at the far iron-clad and padded wall, smoothing the fur of his honorary godfather. 

This was strange and had been researched with very few answers. 

The transformations were agonising and he was sure it got harder and harder for Remus to suffer through them each full moon, but he did so for his family. The man didn’t quite except his wolf-side but Harry had and so could get up the next morning with only the barest after-effects. 

Apparently the first few years of his transformation, Harry had been a rather hyperactive wolf, like a pup and when Remus had laughingly recalled this one morning, Harry had growled, showing his canines. The man had never mentioned it again and Harry wasn’t as hyperactive, older and more experienced. He was also currently feeling something he hadn’t before and frowned at this as he moaned lowly and clutched at his sides, dropping to his knees on the soft mattress of the basement floor. 

‘Nn.’ He made the noise in his throat, hearing the pained groans of his honorary godfather from over in the far corner, huddled in the darkness. His golden-emerald eyes screwed tightly shut as his bones began to shift and realign. His body jerked forward, pushing his head into the softness and his arse in the air. ‘NN!!’ His mouth opened on a animalist growl as he heard Remus again from the corner, and turned into a full blown growl of a wolfen nature. 

The moon sputtered its illumination onto the basement floor from a small high window as Harry lay on the soft floor, silently breathing heavily, limbs twitching, eyes staring at the fibres before his black furry muzzle and paws. The grey wolf he knew as Moony hobbled over to Harry a few minutes later, nudging him. 

Harry growled but allowed the nudges and wobbled onto his feet as he stood to them, tail swishing between his legs; he butted the grey face and side before trudging to the large door and howling. 

He could have sworn he heard a bemused snuffing from behind him at his actions of always howling at the door the moment he was on his feet. Somehow to Harry, it eased his aching muscles, this time however, he felt he was howling for another reason entirely. He felt, sure, that his babies should be here with him. 

They were his cubs and they should have been here with him. 

When the realisation that Harry wasn’t going to stop anytime soon, he was butted from behind before he dropped it to the floor. 

‘Harry is something wrong? ‘ 

Harry snuffed, halting his howls to lower his head to his paws dejectedly, still facing the door and its closed status. ‘I can fell it Remus, do you have that, is that what you feel every time you change? I felt it last month, but I, this is worse.’ 

Remus butted his cheek and he dropped down beside him, his amber eyes staring. ‘What feeling? ‘ 

‘Like they should be here, with me, do you feel that for Teddy? ‘ 

‘Oh, yes… ‘ He snuffed himself and paw dropped atop Harry’s. ‘I didn’t realise, I wasn’t thinking. Transforming is going to be a lot harder now, as a Father you will feel as if your offspring needs to be here with you on full moons, even if they aren’t werewolves. What do you mean it was not as strong as tonight? ‘ 

‘It’s a Pack thing? I’m not sure. I felt something then and I believe it’s this but this is much stronger—like a pull, a tugging, a really bad urge to go and fetch my wayward cubs.’ He grumbled, eyes on the paw. 

‘Yes.’ Remus bobbed his furred head once. ‘I’m not sure what that means…’ Harry huffed and turned his head the other way, he was almost in physical pain it was so strong. He needed them here, he wanted them here, he HAD to have them here; but they weren’t werewolves right? Ted hadn’t inherited the werewolf gene in Remus, so surely Harry’s weren’t? 

Harry huffed and snuffed then jerked when a while had passed and he felt he could actually SMELL them, and Snape. ‘Eri and Rea.’ He woofed. They got closer and closer and then there was a bang on the door with their sent STRONG. Harry bounded back up to it and scratched at the wood, gorging deep grooves. Remus was behind him on all fours, head tilted as he had smelt it too. 

‘Why would Severus bring your cubs here? Surely, they aren’t…’ His growling wolf voice was sounding worried and sympathetic with every word but Harry blocked it out as he continued to scratch at the door like a domesticated animal. 

‘Alright Potter, alright, yes, we get it, move away from the door before I stun you. You too Lupin, I don’t particularly trust your wolf even with my Wolfbane and as I don’t particularly want to be bitten because I’m doing something inhumanly stupid…’ He let the words trail, grouching as the bolts started shift. 

Harry and Remus quickly backed up, watching intently as the door slid open and not one, but two small balls of white fluff with black boots were deposited on the ground carefully. Snape’s hands were encased in thick dragonhide gloves then the door was shut again and the bolts slammed into place. ‘Don’t even ask me because I have no idea. Nymphadora showed up 5 minutes ago with them sounding flustered, saying something incomprehensible about cooking, Teddy, cookies and transformations. However, Potter, I do not believe they are true wolves, but they are at the same time. They are not werewolves. I believe they are Shapeshifters.’ He huffed as if this annoyed him greatly that Harry had done something spectacular again and this time it was in fact, his offspring that were spectacular. 

Harry listened with an ear as he collected each newborn, picking them up carefully by the scruff of their fluffy necks and taking them over to the soft sofa. He wasn’t sure about the motivation and the intense inclining to do so but he started to clean them. 

‘Merlin only knows for sure right now but as they are Potter’s, they don’t conform to the laws of nature.’ 

Harry snuffed a laugh, his tongue bristles already halfway through his son’s matted white stomach, his feet up in the air and his paws on Harry’s muzzle, bright eyes staring up at him. They definitely didn’t smell the same but they were his.


End file.
